Autumnwood Flower
Basic Information Autumnwood Flowers are cubic natural blocks consisting of several white star-shaped flowers embedded in brown leaves. They can be used for crafting and building purposes. These flower blocks can be found in Forests on all of the three existent different Autumnwood tree types embedded in their Autumnwood Leaves (Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves, Citrus Autumnwood Leaves and Mocha Autumnwood Leaves) and can occasionally be obtained from Autumn Leafies. These flowers cannot be multiplied by placing and collecting, and they do not "regrow" (no additional Autumnwood Flower blocks will appear on Autumnwood Leaves). Like many other types of Flowers, blocks of Autumnwood Flower are flammable. How to obtain For one thing you can gather Autumnwood Flowers from Autumnwood trees in Forest biomes that are part of any newly created Creativerse game world since they are fixed elements of their prefabricated template worlds. To collect these flower blocks, no Power Cell is required and no Mining Cell will lose durability when harvesting Autumnwood Flowers, except for outdated Wood Mining Cells. For another thing, these flowers can also occasionally be obtained by killing or pet-harvesting from Autumn Leafies (all three color variants) that will usually only spawn on or around Autumnwood trees, Autumnwood Leaves and Fallen Leaves. Autumnwood Flowers aren't generated after world creation nor will they spawn randomly. Autumnwood trees, instead Autumnwood Leaves and Autumnwood Flowers are part of the template worlds that every newly created Creativerse is a copy of. These flowers cannot be grown, since they will not naturally spawn over time by themselves on trees. Autumnwood trees cannot be grown as well, since no tree Saplings exist for this type of trees. It does not seem possible to multiply Autumnwood Flowers by placing them on the ground and picking them up again either. Still, these flowers are infinite resources, since they can be obtained as rare a loot and/or pet]-harvest from Creatures that can infinitely spawn. Different from Wildwood Flowers, Autumnwood Flowers don't glow in the dark, however you might be able to spot them if your eyes are sharp enough because of their pale color. How to use Autumnwood Flowers can be used as a crafting ingredient in Basic Health Potions, Stone Mining Cells, Taming Collars, Golden Potions, Speed Potions, Heart-Shaped Boxes, Candy Skull Statues, Grumm's Temple Garden and in other such crafting recipes that will accept any type of Flowers in your Crafting Menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default key). These flowers can be placed as building-blocks too, since they have a cubic shape. They can be fully rotated into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all flower blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. However these natural flower blocks might be able to make non-aggressive ordinary green Leafies spawn during the day, but possibly also aggressive Night Leafies during ingame-nights in darkness. Autumn Leafies on the other hand can usually only spawn on or close to Autumnwood Leaves and Fallen Leaves, but are not known to spawn on Autumnwood Flower blocks. Autumnwood Flowers can be put on display in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will be displayed in a smaller size and won't be able to spawn any Creatures. Anything that is placed into slots of display containers cannot be rotated. These Flowers cannot be processed into pigment, slopes or anything else, and they also cannot be used in a Forge, not even as a Fuel, even though they are flammable. Fire Warning Attention: like nearly all plants and flowers in Creativerse, including whole trees, blocks of Autumnwood Flowers are flammable! When placing Autumnwood Flowers close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, then Autumnwood Flowers can easily catch fire and burn to nothingness in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable objects like Autumnwood Flowers on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately burn Autumnwood Flower blocks. If Autumnwood Flowers start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Trivia Autumnwood Flowers are not part of very old game worlds created during Early Access before April 8th 2015, since they were implemented with update R14 together with Forest biomes, their colorful Autumnwood trees and Autumn Leafies. Category:Forest Category:Flowers Category:Natural Blocks Category:Pet Harvest Category:Ingredients Category:Animal Loot Category:Flammable